


I got a new family

by ImagineStarkQuill (IronEyes)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, anti avengers i guess, cheeky tony, the guardians are his new family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/ImagineStarkQuill
Summary: What happens when the Guardians get a mission in Wakanda and Tony has to face his old teammates again?





	I got a new family

“You really think you are ready for that?” asks Peter and Tony rolls his eyes. They got an appeal for help from Midgard a few days ago. Funny how he calls it now Midgard and not earth anymore. Or _home._

Anyway. Since then Peter is worried that Tony could break down. Because their new mission is in Wakanda.

Yes. Exactly the Wakanda where his shitty ‘friends’ are hiding after they beat him up.

To be honest, Tony is nervous.

But! But he can handle that. It was over a year ago and he knows thats not a lot of time to forgive someone who nearly beat him to death. But he is over it. For most of the time.

Because he has a new family now.

“Yeah i got this.” says Tony and looks out of the window. Only 5 minutes till landing.

“If not i will hurt them.” says Drax now and Tony laughs. He likes the big idiot. Drax isn’t genius like he is, but who is really? Drax has a good heart and he is always loyally and that matters.

The guardians all matter to him.

“Thank you big guy. Still unnecessary.” grins Tony and Drax puts his swords back into their holders.

“Will Pepper be there, too?” asks Gamora and Tony shakes his head.

“Nah sadly not. But Rhodey, Peter and her want to see us after the mission if you don’t mind. They miss you all.” says Tony and Groot claps.

“I am Groot!”

“Yeah yeah they miss me, too.” Tony rolls his eyes and pats Groot’s head. He had grown a lot the last months but he is still not higher than Tonys hip.

“Fuck yes! Can’t wait to train with the grey metal man again.” grins Rocket and Tony laughs.

“More like destroying my furniture.” says Tony and the ship lands safely on Wakandas landing strip.

Now Tony can see them. Captain America, Barnes, Barton, Maximoff, Romanoff, Lang, Wilson and T'Challa.

They are all wearing their old suits. Tony grins at that. _Ohh no._ Nobody was there to made them an update. How _sad_. He turns around and looks at the new suits of the guardians.

“Thats what they look like?” asks Yondu and looks them up and down.

“Yah what did you imagine?” asks Tony back and Yondu shrugs.

“Don’t know. When i found you, you wore a metal suit. I thought they all would be badass like that.” says Yondu and even though its a compliment he grunts it.

Tony laughs.

“Okay then lets go.” says Peter and leaves the ship first.

Tony goes over to his new suit. A moment later he is invisible. Its a great update and Rocket made that possible with a new alien tech Tony didn’t knew.

He follows Peter quietly. This is gonna be a surprise, because the Avengers don’t know that he will be there.

Tony met T'Challa a few times in the tower and he was it, who called for their help. But he promised not to tell anything.

“Your Highness.” says Peter and shakes T'Challa’s hand. The guardians all know T'Challa.

“Peter.” says T'Challa and he smiles. Tony tries to be quiet and stands directly behind Peter.

Peter looks shortly at the Avengers and then turns around.

“My name is Starlord i’m the captain of the Guardians of the Galaxy. And thats my team.” says Peter and then Gamora goes down the stairs. Groot is next to her and waves.

Drax is next with Rocket on his shoulder. And Yondu leaves the ship with Kraglin and Mantis.

“Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot, Mantis, Yondu and Kraglin.” says Peter than and points at everyone. Clints mouth opens at that.

Tony tries so hard not to laugh.

“Thats a tree.” says Clint and Yondu whistles once. His arrow stops right in front of Clints face.

“Say that to my grandson one more time and i will kill you.” says Yondu and sounds almost bored.

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah i will tell you when i kill them so you can turn around.” says Yondu and Kraglin laughs.

“W-what?” asks Clint and he still looks at the arrow. He squints and Tony hears Peter coughing so he doesn’t laugh.

“Haha, Ironhead was right. Their archer is really lame. Dude are that normal arrows?” asks Rocket who sits on Clints quiver and breaks the arrows in half.

“So you must be Clint Barton.” says Peter now and then turns to the other ones.

“Let see. You with the stick in the ass are Captain America right. Really are you sure about all the red, white and blue?” laughs Peter and Tony chuckles, too. Gosh that’s his boyfriend.

“Yeah and the one next to him. Only one arm. Looks like he isn’t a threat at all. But i like his face, looks so grumpy. Almost like someone stole his plumps!” shrieks Rocket and he rolls on the ground of laughter.

Steve takes a step forward at that, but Barnes holds him back with his good hand.

“Okay then we have the Birdman. Ironhead said he was alright, but would do anything for is Captain.” says Gamora and Peter nods.

“Which leaves the Antman. And damn i thought Ironhead told us a joke when he said somebody would want to be an ant.” laughs Kraglin.

“And then we have Black Widow here. Looks like she could kill you with her look. And the crazy witch with the red eyes.” says Peter and nods at those, too.

“How dare you talk to us like that?” says Maximoff now and Yondu whistles again. The arrow stops at her.

“Red eyes are so yesterday. ” grins Yondu and Drax laughs at that.

“I can feel how afraid they all are.” says Mantis now and Gamora looks at her.

“Thought you could only feel that, if you would touch them?” asks Gamora and Mantis giggles.

“Yes. But they are so afraid that _everybody_ can feel it.” chuckles Mantis and Tony grins, too.

Its true. They look afraid.

“Enough enough. I’m happy to see you again Guardians.” says T'Challa now and Peter nods at that.

“The pleasure is ours.” says Rocket and his laugh says otherwise.

“So they are helping us?” asks Steve and Tony can see how he grits his teeth.

“Helping?” says Tony and the Avenger flinch at his voice. Tony chuckles and presses another button. The next second Tony is visible again. Then he opens the faceplate.

“Ladies, Gentleman. I’m sure you missed me.” says Tony and he bows. Drax laugh is incredible loud.

But the reactions from the avengers are priceless.

Even Natashas mouth is open. Tony goes over toward his boyfriend and lays an arm around him. He can’t stop grinning.

“Tony?” asks Steve and Tony nods.

“The one and only, baby.”

“What the fuck?” asks Clint and Tony turns towards him.

“I’m so happy to see you, too Barton.” says Tony and then he goes over to T'Challa.

“Hey KittyCat. Everything ready?” asks Tony and T'Challa smiles at him.

“Yes everything ready. I’m glad you want to help wakanda.” says T'Challa and Tony nods.

“Yeah give us two days.” says Tony and he can hear Rocket whispering that they only need one.

“Anyway Avengers. Thats still your name right? I moved on. As you can see i have a new family.” says Tony and even Sam looks a bit angry now.

“Guardians. Lets go.” says Peter and Steve turns around.

“Wait!”

“For what?” asks Tony and before Steve can answer T'Challa holds his hand up.

“No need to worry, Captain. I thought they should deal with this, because i knew they are a lot more of a team than you.” says T'Challa and Steve gasps at that.

“What?” asks Wanda and Tony laughs.

“Oh I’m sure you’ve heard him. Thanks King. We see you later.” and with that Tony and the others use their new suits to fly. Tony flies a few loops.

“I thought you wanted to tell them that we are engaged.” grins Peter when they are a bit away from them.

“I just did!” says Tony and when Peter looks down he sees a lot of smoke coming out of Tonys shoes.

Oh no he did _not_!

*

“What the hell?” asks Scott when he looks up at the sky. There are flying the guardians.

And underneath them is a heart made of smoke. And there is a T and a P in the heart.

“I like him.” grins Bucky and Steve claps him on the back of the head.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr](https://imaginestarkquill.tumblr.com)


End file.
